


Fairytale

by JoAryn



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAryn/pseuds/JoAryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder's girlfriend realizes there's another woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully aren't mine: they belong to the creative Chris Carter and all his buddy's in the show business. Lila is a figment of my imagination. Please don't sue me, I have no money. Oh yeah . . . and this was born of a sleep deprived stupor so it's kinda crazy.

Title: Fairytale  
Author: Jo  
Rating: ML/IS  
Spoilers: None  
Catagory: Mulder/other Romance, Mulder/Scully Romance  
Summary: Mulder's girlfriend realizes there's another woman.

Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully aren't mine: they belong to the creative Chris Carter and all his buddy's in the show business. Lila is a figment of my imagination. Please don't sue me, I have no money. Oh yeah . . . and this was born of a sleep deprived stupor so it's kinda crazy.

FAIRYTALE  
by Jo

A Motel Room  
4:30am

Lila rolled over onto her right side as he sat up. She propped her head on her hand and smiled at him. He looked down and gave her a half smile. His eyes caught hers briefly, but then slid away as always.

She wished he would let her look into his eyes sometimes. From the quick glimpses she'd managed, they were deep, rich, pregnant with information about Fox Mulder. But he wouldn't let her; he always turned away before she could read anything. It kept alive the little, niggling fear that he was hiding something.

Lila sighed as he slipped from the bed and headed for the restroom. He always went in there almost immediately after their lovemaking. Almost like he had to wash her off his skin.

She reached for the remote to the tv, planning to watch a bit of tube until he re-emerged. Just as her fingers grazed it however, a twittering noise came from Fox's coat. His cell phone. Reluctantly, she scooched from between the warm covers and rapped on the bathroom door. After recieving an answer, she announced that his phone was ringing.

She was surprised, pleasently so, when he told her to answer it. He was showing a bit of trust.

"Hello?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have dialed wrong." A woman's voice, smooth and rich, replied.

"Wait, who are you calling?"

"Fox Mulder. Excuse me, I really need to call him." Lila went white and nearly dropped the phone. Who was this woman who he trusted with his cellular number. Lila didn't even know it.

"Oh, this is his phone. Just a moment, I'll get him." Lila walked in a daze to the restroom. Something was very wrong.

"Thank you. May I ask who this is?" The woman's voice had lost its polite tone and had a decidedly unfriendly cast to it now.

"This is Lila . . . Lila Hemphet. Who is this? So I can tell him." She felt compelled to add the last.

"Scully." Flat, unfriendly, almost hateful. Placing a trembling hand over the reciever, Lila knocked on the door.

"Fox? It's some woman . . . Scully?" What kind of name was `Scully?' A loud explative came from the room, followed by frantic fumbling.

"Um . . . Tell her just a minute." Lila was definately worried. Fox sounded upset and maybe a bit sad. Lila relayed the message just before he burst through the door, quickly demanding the phone.

"Scully? I'm sorry about that . . . I was in the shower . . ." Lila listened, getting more and more uncomfortable by the moment. There was such emotion in his voice as he talked to this mystery woman. His voice was always so tempered with her, but with this Scully, his emotions radiated in waves. The conversation went on and on in the background.

Lila almost sagged to the floor as it hit her. Fox loved this woman, really loved her. He cradled the phone by his ear as if he held the woman's hand there. Maybe he was even even married to `Scully.' Lila wanted to die. She'd never wanted an affair with a married man; it was too complicated, too dangerous. She wanted an undying, everfaithful love. Not this, never this.

Tears began streaming down her face as she quickly dressed. He had never loved her, not even when they were first together. That was why he never let her look in his eyes. That was why she'd never heard love in his voice until now. He loved a woman named Scully.

As she picked up the last of her things, he hung up and turned around. He stared at her stupidly.

"What? What's your problem, you stupid SOB?" She screamed at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving.! I can't believe you're married, you asshole!" His jaw dropped like a rock over a cliff. He still looked clueless.

"Lila . . . I'm not married." She felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe Scully was a relative, a beloved sister. "Scully's my partner at work." The glimmer was doused with an ocean.

She stared back at him. He didn't even know himself. "You love her."

"What?!? I don't love . . ."

"Stop lying! God! I can't take this." She took a deep breath. "I could hear it in your voice. You never talk to me like that. You even caress her name when you say it!" She spun on her heel and headed out the door. She stopped just as she opened it. "I probably look like her." She saw the admission in his eyes, eyes that she could now look in. Her voice turned wistful. "You should go to her, tell her. She loves you, too. I wish someone loved me like that . . . The way you two love each other. Like a fairytale." The last sentance drifted back on the breeze, like the intangible truth he sought.

A moment later, Mulder rushed from the room and was driving out of the parking lot before Lila had even started her car's engine. A few tears trickled down her cheeks but she smiled. Fairytales always had great endings.

THE END


End file.
